


Stare

by CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: A Commander and his Jedi [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/CmdrCody2224
Summary: He never saw him staring





	Stare

He was staring again. It was a subtle stare, more a glance, really, but the sheer frequency of it lent the action a certain embarrassing weight. Only the dire circumstances the Order found itself in kept his actions from discovery. If they weren’t in the middle of a war, his attention to discipline would have never become this lax.

Or so Obi-Wan told himself.

A part of him knew that, no matter the situation, time, or place, he would be doing this. He would be stealing glances at his commander. He would still be admiring the strong lines of Cody’s jaw just as much in peace time. His lips would still ache to kiss every scar on Cody’s perfect body. He would still clench his hands to keep them from stroking a line down Cody’s spine and exult when Cody arched in pleasure beneath his trembling fingers.

At night, whether in his bed at the Temple, huddled under a makeshift tent, or quietly listening to the hum of his cruiser in hyperspace, Obi-Wan let his mind wander freely. More often than not, it wandered to Cody. Sometimes, especially after a devastating loss or a drawn out campaign, it would rail against the unfairness of his commander’s lot in life. Guilt, his familiar friend, would claw and tear at his insides and bring image after image of lifeless, broken bodies. Each face, Cody’s face would stare at him, some bloody, some frozen in their last moments of agony, some mutilated beyond recognition. They each seemed to ask him how this was the Jedi way. Each wanted to know how wide and deep would the river of blood get before the Jedi, their caretakers, were satisfied.

He allowed these thoughts, and the tears that accompanied them,to wash over him. It was better to keep Cody at a distance, better to lov- to care deeply for the commander from afar.

That’s what Obi-Wan told himself.

He never saw that Cody was staring, too.


End file.
